DESCRIPTION This application aims to address major deficiencies in sleep medicine education and training through the design, implementation, and monitoring of specific projects in five areas: (i) A national database on sleep education will be established, which will incorporate results of previous and current surveys and will be used to develop policy and planning in sleep medicine education. (ii) A prospective, multi-site evaluation will be conducted of two model curricula in sleep education for undergraduate medical students in pre-clinical and clinical years; the relative effectiveness of a traditional didactic curriculum will be compared to a nontraditional, problem-based design. (iii) A model curriculum for postgraduate medical education in sleep and sleep disorders will be developed and evaluated which will be replicated at other sites. (iv) Specialized training programs for nurses, psychologists, and other allied health professionals will be developed and evaluated. (v) A community-based, model educational intervention will be developed and implemented at the Eric B. Chandler Health Center in New Brunswick, New Jersey, to provide innovative training and education in sleep medicine in an inner-city, largely minority setting. Specific interventions are planned for medical staff, students and residents, health care workers, and community representatives. The overall goal is to develop innovative and effective educational interventions in several areas, to monitor and evaluate specific outcomes associated with each intervention, and to replicate and disseminate the findings.